


Early Mornings

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is lonely, so she does the only thing she knows to do. Talk to her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Bellamy is woken up in the middle of the night by his cell ringing. He sees Octavia's number on the caller ID, and he quickly answers it. "O?"

"Hey Bel," Octavia's voice is tired. "What're you doing?"

Bellamy grones and turns over in his bed. "Sleeping, until you woke me up."

"Oh whoops," she sounds sheepish. "I keep forgetting about the time difference."

"Not to worry, little sis. I don't have work tomorrow."

Raven turns over beside him, woken by his voice. "Who's it?" she mumbles.

"O," he tells her. She flips over and goes back to sleep.

"Who is that, Bel?" Octavia asks. "You have company?" 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed. "Hold on, O," he tells her. He sets the phone on the table and pulls on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He takes the phone out to the livingroom.

"Bel?" Octavia waits for his answering grunt. "I'm lonely. Is the sun up there yet?"

Bellamy quickly pulls aside the curtains and sees that it is. "Yup," he tells her.

"Bel, go out onto that balcony you have and look at it, okay?"

Bellamy follows her orders, standing in the cool morning air and watching the sun come up. "I'm here."

"Good," her voice breaks. "I'm looking at it, too. We're looking at the same thing. Makes it seem like I'm closer, doesn't it?"

Bellamy nods. They talk for a while about random little things until both Bellamy and Octavia are yawning every few minutes. "I should go, Bel. I didn't get much sleep last night and I have to go with Linc to an interview."

"Okay," Bellamy tells her. "I need some more sleep, and Raven must be getting cold."

"Ah ha!" Octavia sounds triumphant. "I knew you had someone there!"

"Mmmm," Bellamy replies. 

"Well she's cute, I can't argue your choice of girls," Octavia says. She can practically hear her brother rolling his eyes at her. "Anyways Bel, I'll see you soon." she hangs up without giving him a chance to say goodbye. Sighing, he crawls back into bed next to Raven and snuggles down, hopping his little sister is okay.


End file.
